Lights, Sex and Destiny
by KageKitsune XXX
Summary: A freak snowstorm, a delayed flight, and one moron for a stalker. It can only mean one thing: Destiny. NaruSasu AU.


Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. No, seriously

* * *

"Please accept our apologies, Uchiha-sama." The receptionist was quailing under the sub-artic temperature of Sasuke's stare.

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and instead pinned the unfortunate woman with another glare. The receptionist was trying her best to placate him. His ticket was already first-class, so she couldn't offer to bump him up for his next flight. She promised to alert him the moment a flight to Tokyo was available, and offered to take care of his hotel arrangements until that time.

It wasn't her fault, and she couldn't understand why she was being blamed for what clearly was an act of Kami-sama. It was still early November, and the freak blizzard had caught everyone by surprise. All flights were cancelled until further notice; no one was getting out for the rest of the night.

Sasuke's father was going to rip him a new one. He was supposed to have been in Tokyo yesterday, but Yamato, the cranky old bastard he closed the deal with, kept making ridiculous requests, and now he was going to be delayed even further. Delayed by a freak snowstorm of all things.

Sasuke grudgingly accepted the girl's hotel arrangements and directions, and left the airport. Later in his hotel room, he made the call to Suigetsu, explaining his delay. He'd let his underling break the news to his father. With that business out of the way, he flopped down on the plush bed, hoping to just sleep the rest of this awful day away. Ten minutes later and Sasuke was going stir crazy. Grumbling, he got up, got dressed and headed out.

He wasn't familiar with the town, but he kept walking, taking arbitrary turns and walking up oddly named streets. The cold was getting to him, but the idea of going back to his hotel room just drove him to keep walking. Another random turn and he came to an abrupt halt.

Light.

It was everywhere. The homes that lined the street were all adorned with brightly lit lamps and Christmas lights. The visual impact was stunning. Sasuke blinked and stared about, wondering what he'd just walked into. There were lots of people there: tourists types like him, who gaped about at the beautiful sight; and those who were obviously observing some type of festival. It was enough to hold Sasuke's interest for at least awhile.

Walking along one of the paths created by the glowing buildings, Sasuke felt something bump into him. He looked down to find a little girl dressed in a red Sari. She immediately decided to adopt him.

"Hi!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Wasn't there a 'don't talk to strangers' rule in effect? This pint-size human was breaching his.

"Hi... what exactly is going on around here?"

"Diwali!" She seemed to have the ability to talk solely in exclamations. Sasuke processed the information quickly.

"Diwali?" The girl giggled.

"You say it funny!" And she was making fun of his accent. Actually, _he_ didn't have an accent, _she _did. This was Japan after all.

Speaking of which, Sasuke never imagined he would find such a large population of traditional Hindus in a Japanese prefecture. The only thing he remembered for social studies class was that Diwali was a Light festival of some sort. That much was obvious, and that was all he was currently willing to find out. A shrill voice soon broke out over the general noise of the festival.

A moment later, a clearly exasperated woman burst unto the scene, obviously searching for something. Sasuke realized his tour guide had disappeared from view and had materialized behind him. The woman was clutching a coat in her hands as she went about her search. Sasuke quickly figured out what was going on.

"Is she looking for you?" Movement behind him indicated a nod. "Is that your mom?" Similar movement. "Wants you to wear your coat, huh?" More nodding. "Makes sense, it's kind of cold out here."

The girl made a noise that sounded suspiciously like one of his trademarked 'Hns'. Clearly she was intent on showing off her new Sari. A coat was out of the question, she would rather freeze. As a fellow (_closeted_) diva, Sasuke could empathize. The mother soon realized that Sasuke had an extra pair of red clad feet, that didn't go with his full black ensemble. She dived for him. Giving what could only be described as a half-scream, half-giggle the girl took off, her mother close behind her.

Unwilling for anymore drama to find him, Sasuke walked until he came to small deserted park with a brightly lit gazebo. From the similar decorations, it appeared that the celebration might be coming there later, but for the time being, everyone was staying in the town. Fine by him, he was sick of people. Stepping up into the gazebo, Sasuke leaned on a post, and just looked out at the well-kept park. Feeling tired, he figured he'd close his eyes for a little bit... just to enjoy the quiet.

"**EHH**! I can't believe you're actually here, dattebayo! Amazing, baa-chan really knows her stuff! Argh, that means I'm going to be buying her all the sake she wants, for the next three months! I might as well just mortgage my apartment right now!"

Sasuke's eyes flew open as he prepared to unleash unholy hell on the disruptive moron. Pivoting, Sasuke came face-to-face with his auditory assailant, and for the second time that evening was sent into shock.

Less than a foot away, a man with a pair of the bluest eyes he'd ever seen, was staring almost expectantly at him. A mane of spiky blond hair was attempting to hide said eyes. Despite the almost scruffy-looking length however, it completely failed in dimming them. The surrounding lights gave the man a veritable halo, and Sasuke was mortified to find that the first thought he had, looking at all that bright yellow hair, was if the carpet matched the drapes. Sasuke shifted a little, finding the man entirely too much into his personal space. The blond was an inch or two taller than him, which made the feeling of invasion worse.

The newcomer grinned and scratched the back of his head. Sasuke was distracted long enough from the tan skin, white even teeth and uniquely scarred cheeks, to realize that the man was dressed in the most outlandish, orange winter coat, ever to come out of Disney land. He felt his eyebrow twitch. It was the stranger who once again, broke the silence.

"I got to admit, I never thought I'd find anyone here. This is so crazy. Heh, but it's still great to meet you...umm, Destiny?"

Sasuke choked on a mouthful of cold air. "Excuse me?!"

"Well I don't know your name yet, so until you tell me, you're Destiny!" The man nodded, looking pleased with himself.

"Why on earth would you just randomly name a person 'Destiny'?!"

"It isn't random! Tsunade baa-chan (she's my adopted mom, kinda) had this weird-ass dream, where I would meet the person I am destined to be with, in a snowy park filled with light. She even gave me a date, place and time! Even down to the gazebo! How freaky is that?! Although I'll admit, I don't really believe in the whole fate, voodoo thing. I am more of a make your own destiny, type of person. But she was so freaked out by her dream, that she made me come and bet me I'd find you here. Of course I..."

Beautiful, babbling, and obviously with more than a few bats in the belfry. Gorgeous and insane- Sasuke had to admit; it was a heck of a combination.

"...so now I am here, and you are here and you are Destiny!"

"My name is Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, you dimwit. And I am not your destiny, have never been your destiny, and will never be your destiny. So _**stop calling me that!**_"

The man stared at Sasuke for a beat, and then scratched his nose.

"So you're saying that you are _not_ the one I'm looking for?"

"That's exactly what I am saying."

"You don't want to be the one I am looking for?"

"You catch on fast."

"And there is no way you are going to change your mind about being my Destiny?"

"For that you get a Scooby snack." Sasuke replied dryly. The blond scratched his nose again, and appeared to think for a while.

"Well then, could you move? I'm pretty sure you're in my Destiny's spot."

Sasuke choked on another lungful of air. "**Like hell I will!**I was here first, so you and your 'destined' blow-up doll can move it to the nearest nut-house."

The man gave a long-suffering sigh. "Look, I know it sounds crazy, and believe me I thought so too. But you have to admit that it is all too crazy just to be a coincidence. Trust me; I am one of the biggest critics of fate and those who enslave themselves to the thought of it. On the other hand, this is just too weird."

Sasuke snorted. "Trust you? For all I know, you are some crazy stalker, who just made all that dream stuff up. Which is simply further proof that you are insane. Why am I even arguing with you? Go away, you're annoying."

With that, Sasuke crossed his arms and looked off to the side; one of his more effective dismissive gestures. The blond sighed again.

"Look Destiny..."

**" v Sasuke!"**

"My bad, Sasuke. Are you saying that you aren't the least bit interested in getting to know me?"

"..."

"You aren't attracted to me, maybe even a little?"

"..."

"Because, destiny stuff aside, I think you're kind of hot." Sasuke bristled in spite himself.

"_Kind of?_" The blond quickly attempted to correct his faux pas.

"I mean you're hot. I think you're hot. Most definitely, smoking hot! You...You're melting the snow." Sasuke appeared mollified, and resumed the pretence of ignoring the other man. The latter gave great care to hiding a smile. It hadn't even occurred to him to ask if Sasuke was attracted to men, but the issue now seemed moot.

"So are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Attracted to me. Even a little?"

"Please, get over yourself moron. You just sprang your destiny crap on me fifteen minutes ago."

Sasuke had never thought of himself as a hypocrite, until that moment. Or a liar for that fact. In the last few minutes, his hormones had been kicked into overdrive. It led him to the conclusion that he needed to get laid more, so he wasn't vulnerable to asses like this. Honestly, the man wasn't even that good-looking. Okay, so he was... but he was a moron, and that should have cancelled it out.

"I think you are attracted to me."

"I am not going to argue with you, Usuratonkachi."

"Oi, don't call me that!" Sasuke almost smiled at the huffy look on the blond's face. However, the man's irritation quickly passed and he took a step closer.

"You are so attracted to me! Hypocrite!" Not even an attempt to hide the look of glee.

"Moron..." Sasuke rolled his eyes and stared off at some random object.

"You are!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!" Sasuke suddenly felt like he was twelve years old again. This wasn't normal. He was twenty-six years old; he was an adult for the love of...

"Are too, you're sooo attracted to me!" An infuriating sing-song.

"I AM NOT!"

"Prove it!"

"**FINE**... how?"

Before Sasuke could puzzle out an acceptable way of accepting the man's challenge, a pair of warm dry lips covered his.

_'Warm', _was Sasuke's only thought as the lips continued brushing over his, waiting for him to respond. Sasuke exhaled, releasing breath he didn't even know he was holding, causing his lips to part, albeit slightly. Encouraged, the man moved to sucking on Sasuke's bottom lip, trailing his ungloved hand up the brunet's arm until it finally went into Sasuke's hair.

Then those lips were fully on his again, more insistent this time, and Sasuke found himself obliging. The hand tightened in his hair, keeping his head steady as the kiss deepened. The blond's tongue came in contact with his, and sirens went off in Sasuke's head. He body arched up and into the other man's, as the kiss became rougher and deeper. Sasuke's breath came in short gasps, as the blond trailed kisses down to his neck, feeling another warm hand bypass his coat, and delve under his shirt. Kisses alternated with bites and nibbles, as the blond used his mouth up and down the column of Sasuke's throat.

The hand up Sasuke's shirt rose higher and higher, until the rough pad of the thumb came in contact with a hardened, sensitized nipple. Sasuke's eyes rolled back into his head and he found himself yanking the other man's head up by his hair, just so he could kiss him again. When their lips met, the hands gripping his hair and stoking his chest, both dropped to gripping his hips. Sasuke groaned as the man thrust hard against him, also using his tongue to mimic the action of his body.

Another moment of indulgence and the man broke the kiss, leaving a bleary-eyed Sasuke leaning weakling against one of the columns of the gazebo. Leaning down, he whispered softly into the brunet's ear.

"You. Like. Me" There was enough proud gloating in that tone to successfully shake the cobwebs off Sasuke's brain. The blond was pushed away and immediately treated to one of Sasuke's mega-watt glares.

"YOU...you did something to me!" There was no hiding the smile that broke across the tanned face.

"I should say so. You liked it right?"

"You must have slipped me something!" A blond eyebrow lifted. "I don't make-out with morons! Especially a moron I just met! What was it, a roofie?"

"When in the hell would I have had a chance to 'slip you something'?" Sasuke didn't appreciate being stared at as if _he _was the crazy one.

"I...you...just leave me alone!" And with that, Sasuke stormed off leaving a befuddled blond behind.

The man watched Sasuke's rapidly retreating form, and sighed. Who would have thought destiny would be this difficult? After moment's hesitation, he took off after the uptight bastard.

* * *

The moron was still following him. He could tell from the warmth that seemed to trail him, no matter how much distance he tried to put between them. The blond's long legs just ate up the space. A couple of times though, the idiot stopped, apparently contemplating the wisdom in chasing such skeptical and unwilling prey. Both times, when Sasuke had sensed the blond no longer trailing him, via the loss of the warmth, he had slowed down...way down. Any slower, and he would have been throwing the whole operation into reverse.

He dawdled until the moron picked up the hint, and started trailing him again. It later hit Sasuke that he was literally leading on a psychotic moron, albeit a gorgeous one, but none the less completely crazy. After this revelation, he tried in relative earnest, sort of, to lose the blond. He made one blind turn after another, until he found himself at a dead-end of a deserted ally.

_Typical._

"You know..." Came a now familiar voice behind Sasuke. "...call me crazy..."

"I have- on several occasions." The blond continued as if he hadn't heard the comment.

"...but I swear I am getting some seriously mixed signals here. And while I appreciate the sentimental classic that is 'sex in a dark alley'; I personally find it a bit unromantic."

"I am not here to have sex with you, idiot!"

"Ah, why are we here then?"

"I don't know why _you_ are here. I can't even fathom a reason for your existence. _I_ am here because I obviously took a wrong turn somewhere."

"Probably around kindergarten..." An acidic glare shut the blond up. "I know I am freaking you out. I have no evil intentions, and I am not going to force you to do anything." He emphasized his point be making sure he wasn't blocking the path out of the alley way.

"You couldn't even if you wanted to." Came the defiant response.

"I don't doubt that. Is it so hard to believe that I do want to get to know you?"

"Are you serious? You are basing this whole ridiculous pursuit on a sake-soaked dream, some old bat had while under the influence."

"No I'm not..." Cue incredulous snort. "I told you, I don't believe in that sort of thing. I am almost a hundred percent sure that had it been anyone else standing there at that gazebo, I would have just said _'freaky'_, have gone on my way and settled my bet."

"But let me guess, there was something about me?"

"Well yeah. I don't know, but seeing you standing there, I just instinctively knew I was looking at someone who'd be precious to me for the rest of my life."

Sasuke just stared at the man for a moment, stunned. No one had ever said anything like that to him before. The corny sentiment sounded so sincere, it dried up his glaring power for a while. Sasuke stared at the ground, feeling infuriatingly shy all of a sudden; he could feel his face heating up...again.

"Usuratonkachi," Sasuke murmured. He didn't have to look up to know the blond was grinning.

"How about we get some ramen, then? I don't know about you, but I am starving. Just some food, no strings attached."

Sasuke was surprised the blond could think of food at a time like this. _His _stomach felt like it was holding Olympic events for butterflies.

"Ramen?"

"Yup!"

"Fine... but only a small serving and nothing else."

"Hmm, sure. By the way, I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Cue incredulous snort again.

"Seriously? That's your real name?" Sasuke gave 'Naruto' a pointedly, skeptical glare.

"Yeah, what's wrong with my name?"

"Fishcake? You're saying your name is Fishcake?"

"It's Uzumaki Naruto, but what's so wrong with fishcakes? I happen to be quite fond of them. Besides, though I'm hardly a stickler for protocol, I thought you'd have liked to know my name before we, you know, fucked."

"We are going for ramen, you moron, _**nothing**_ else."

"Sure, sure, whatever you say."

* * *

Sasuke sighed and leaned against the door of Naruto's hotel room. He shivered as he felt a tongue lick languidly at his collar bone.

"You taste good," Naruto murmured his appreciation into Sasuke's neck, as heat began to radiate from the spot.

"Shut up and get on with it; before whatever you gave me starts to wear off," Sasuke tugged impatiently at the hem of Naruto's shirt. The blond sighed.

"For the last time, I did not drug you. Just admit I'm sexy and that you're hot for me, already."

"Hn."

Further pointless chatter was stopped when Sasuke dragged the man's head up to kiss him. The faint salty taste of ramen still lingered on Naruto's lips, and Sasuke liked the effect. He was moving to deepen the kiss, when he felt Naruto move away. The other took his hand and led him to the large bed that stood in the center of the room.

Naruto sat on the edge of the bed, and pulled Sasuke to stand between his legs. He un-tucked Sasuke's shirt from his pants.

"Take your shirt off, start from the bottom," Naruto spoke into the folds of Sasuke's dress shirt, blowing warm air against his skin. The latter readily complied. Sasuke quickly un-buttoned his shirt, starting from the lowest button. Naruto watched, eyes darkening, waiting for the first sign of exposed flesh.

Sasuke's movements faltered for a moment, as he felt Naruto kiss and nibble around his navel. As the buttons opened, exposing more and more of Sasuke's flushed skin, Naruto's lips moved higher, until he was sucking on his lover's hardened nipple.

After Sasuke's shirt was disposed of, Naruto settled back unto the bed and started unfastening his lover's belt. He pushed Sasuke's pants and boxers to his knees, and without any further warning, plunged his mouth straight down the brunet's rock hard erection.

Sasuke stuttered on air and threaded his hands to Naruto's hair, gripping tightly. Having gauged Sasuke's length, Naruto was sucking hard and fast on him, using his hand to make up for the short fall of his mouth. Sasuke gasped and shuddered, gripping Naruto's shoulder, even as his other hand twisted even more tightly into Naruto's hair.

As the blond stopped sucking, to lick slowly at the thick vein that spanned Sasuke's length, all the while raking the nails of his free hand up and down the back of his lover's thighs.

The brunet' s moans were getting louder each passing minute, and it was fueling Naruto to tease him further. He moved slowly at first, licking languidly at the pre-cum pearling at the tip of Sasuke's penis, before suddenly renewing his hard and fast sucking motions, squeezing Sasuke's ass as he brought the man closer to the edge.

Some hard tugs to his hair, and the sound of his name being gasped out were the only short warnings Naruto had before Sasuke exploded, shooting unto Naruto's face and fingers. He slumped dramatically against the blond.

"Sorry..." It came out as a half-coherent mumble.

"Don't worry about it.' Naruto grinned up at him as he helped completely remove his shoes, pants and boxers.

A minute later, Sasuke was lying on his back on the bed, watching through half-lidded eyes, as Naruto stood and started to strip. He lay mesmerized as Naruto slowly peeled off his shirt and tossed it aside.

"Hey..." Naruto called to Sasuke as he unsnapped and unzipped his jeans. "...don't fall asleep on me, not before we get to the really good stuff."

Sasuke couldn't imagine anyone falling asleep, watching a show like that. Hooking his thumbs into his boxers, Naruto removed them and his jeans in one fluid movement. He then crawled on the bed next to Sasuke, sliding a hand down the man's abdomen and grasping his penis. Naruto was pleased to see that Sasuke was already half-hard again. Sucking on the column of his lover's throat, he proceeded to move his hand in long, even strokes, coaxing the member back to full turgidity. Sasuke nudged Naruto until the man locked lips with him again. Kissing Naruto was something to which he was fast becoming addicted. He moaned as Naruto's tongue touched his, plunging into his mouth as he felt the blond's hand tighten around his now fully hard erection.

Naruto sighed as he realized he was going to have to get up in the hunt for lubricant. He had the suspicion that the hotel, no matter how all-inclusive, was not in the habit of putting personal lubricant in the draws of their night tables. He checked anyway- nope, no lube. He sighed again as he disentangled from Sasuke and tried to get off the bed. Naturally, he was met with resistance.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"To get lube. It seems troublesome now, but you'll thank me later." Naruto winked at him, and attempted once more to get off the bed.

Sasuke once again stopped him. He tried to reason it out. His body was hot, tingling and aching for Naruto. The proposed trip to the bathroom and back, simply to hunt for lube, seemed daunting to Sasuke in his state. It would feel like Naruto would be gone forever! He couldn't last that long, not the way he was feeling. He made a snap decision.

"We don't need it!"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at Sasuke's impassioned declaration. Rolling his eyes, he suddenly jerked Sasuke's hair back, tilting the man's face towards his. He then quickly descended, pulling Sasuke into an eating kiss that grew hot and hard immediately. Capturing one of Sasuke's hands, he trailed it down to his own throbbing hard-on. Sasuke wrapped his fingers around it, squeezing and stroking, enjoying the anguished pleasure that stole over Naruto's features as the blond moaned and panted. As he worked, Naruto slid his index finger along Sasuke's lips, encouraging the brunet to suck on it. Sasuke obliged, and soon Naruto shifted, pinned both of Sasuke's hands above his head, and circled Sasuke's puckered entrance with the saliva slickened finger.

Sasuke gasped, instinctively spreading his legs wider as Naruto teased him a bit more. Then, without further ado, Naruto pushed the digit in. Sasuke's response was immediate. His body arched off the bed, body unused to the weird and intrusive placement of a foreign object. As Naruto plunged his finger repeatedly into the tight hole, Sasuke panted, sweat coating his body, as it tried to decide if the movement was painful or pleasurable. A few seconds later, Naruto withdrew.

"See? That was just a finger. You see any reasonable comparison between my finger and my dick?" Sasuke gave a weak glare, defeated.

"Fine, get the damn lube."

Sasuke watched as Naruto padded off to the bathroom. It wasn't until after the sculpted behind disappeared into the other room, that it occurred to him that he hadn't declared his position as an eternal seme. Obviously the moron was under the erroneous impression that Sasuke was going to bottom... he wasn't. He made a firm mental note to clarify any misunderstanding when the idiot came back. When Naruto reappeared, all golden god with a feral smile, Sasuke completely forgot what it was he was supposed to tell him.

As Naruto kneeled unto the bed, he squirted liberal amounts of the lube onto his fingers. Apparently the hotel did stock the rooms with it; they just probably thought it was too freaky to keep it in the open like that. Naruto knelt between Sasuke's legs, encouraging the man to spread wider for him. He wrapped a hand around Sasuke's throbbing erection and started to pump. While Sasuke was distracted, a coated finger entered him again.

Sasuke's mind was reeling; struggling with the decision to focus on the hand jerking him off, of the finger violating him. A second finger was introduced and the hand pumped faster. Sasuke's voice was filling the room and urging Naruto on. The hand was at the fastest when Naruto had three fingers inside him, stretching and preparing him, while Sasuke's body shook and sweat poured from him. Sasuke managed to open his eyes, to see Naruto watching him like a predator toying with his prey. Their eyes locked and Sasuke couldn't look away, drowning in the now deep violet that had stolen over Naruto's normal blue.

"You been with guys before, haven't you Sasuke?" The voice was deep, rough and hypnotic. Sasuke found himself nodding as his body pushed down, now trying to take Naruto's fingers in deeper. "But not like this right? Never like this?"

Sasuke did not know if Naruto was referring to his position as a uke, or simply the pleasure and intensity of the connection. Either way, it was a definite 'hell no', and Sasuke shook his head, groaning loudly as Naruto's fingers brushed the special spot. Naruto's grin widened, and Sasuke hoped he'd remember later to deflate that massive ego he could almost see expanding.

Soon the fingers were gone, and Naruto was tearing the wrapper off a condom. Sasuke gripped the headboard of the bed as Naruto positioned himself and started to slowly ease into him.

"Fuck..." Sasuke breathed out as Naruto slowly buried himself to the hilt, stretching Sasuke even further.

"You can say that again." Naruto stayed still for a moment, both he and Sasuke shaking and panting with the exertion of holding back.

"Move dammit." Naruto took that as the okay to start the magic.

He pulled out slowly, plunging back in as he bit back the urge to move even faster. Sasuke gritted his teeth, pleasure and pain coming equally. Naruto withdrew and plunged back, varying the angle slightly and waiting for the effect. The third time was the charm, and Sasuke's response was electric. His body arched off the bed as his nails dug into Naruto shoulders. Naruto started to move faster as Sasuke screamed his name. The bastard was a screamer... who'd have guessed.

Having found the spot, it wasn't long before Naruto was pounding into Sasuke. Going faster and harder each passing minute, he gripped the brunet's hips with bruising force. Sasuke was in ecstasy, screaming Naruto's name as the blond slammed repeatedly into his prostate. His cock was leaking, and he didn't have the control to stop it. In a heartbeat, he then found himself straddling Naruto. The blond was looking up at him, rolling his hips as he encouraged Sasuke to move.

"You want it right? Take it then." He didn't have to be told twice. Bracing his hands against Naruto's chest, he lifted his body up, and slammed back down onto the blond's rock hard dick.

"Oh fuck, yes..." Sasuke wasn't even sure if he was the one saying that or Naruto.

Gripping Sasuke's hips, the blond met each of Sasuke's downward thrusts with and upward one of his own, impaling his lover in the right spot, that kept the brunet screaming. They built a fast, steady rhythm quickly, Sasuke riding Naruto as if his life depended on it. Sasuke could only moan when Naruto started rubbing his heavily leaking erection. He felt his body tighten up- he wasn't going to last much longer.

Naruto could see that Sasuke was close to coming, their rhythm now becoming disjointed. His own release wasn't far off, and the only thing he wanted to do now, was kiss the bastard. He sat up, wrapping an arm around the Sasuke's waist before the latter could fall backwards. He pressed him impossibly close, Sasuke's erection being stimulated by the friction of their bodies. Naruto sucked at Sasuke's bottom lip, pulling the man into a heated kiss as he rolled his hips, matching his lover's movements.

Sasuke could feel the inevitable approach of his orgasm, and wanted to vocalize an appropriate response. However, he was unwillingly to unlatch himself from Naruto's lips. With a groan, he came hard; his spend getting trapped between them. Sasuke's head lolled back, as Naruto buried his face in the brunet's neck- riding out his own release. They then collapsed weakly onto the bed, completely wiped out. A few moments later, Naruto pulled out of Sasuke, disposed of his condom and went for wet-wipes to clean them both up. Sasuke, who was sprawled on the bed unable to move, thought the blond's reserves of energy were nothing short of inhuman. After coaxing Sasuke into the idea that he'd be more comfortable under the sheets, Naruto joined him. Sasuke instinctively burrowed in Naruto, seeking comfort and body heat. Naruto smiled.

_A screamer and a snuggler... who would have thought? _Naruto nudged the man who was quickly falling asleep.

"Oi, admit that you like me."

"Huuuuhhh..." Which is what 'Hn' sounds like when its speaker is completely sated, exhausted and basking in afterglow.

"Fine, be like that...but you know you like me."

* * *

When Sasuke woke up, he was tightly bundled into the sheets. Obviously Naruto took everything to the extreme- even tucking people in. Untangling himself, Sasuke reflexively reached out to the person beside him. Nothing.

Shooting upright, and immediately experiencing protests by his sore lower half at the sudden movement, Sasuke realized that it must have been at least mid-day; judging by how brightly lit the room was, despite the heavy drawn curtains. It was late, and he was alone. Naruto was nowhere in sight, his clothes were gone, as well as the garish red-orange carry-on luggage that had stood in the corner of the room. Naruto was gone.

Sasuke fought hard to keep the bitter sting of disappointment away, and lost. Seriously what was he expecting? He knew it was going to be just a one-night stand, the minute Naruto approached him at the gazebo. He knew what this was when the moron had leaned over and licked him, claming he had a piece of noodle on his face. Sasuke had only wanted a one night-stand anyway. Relationships and lovers were unwanted complications... seriously. Feeling nauseous, and angry at the burning behind his eyes, Sasuke flopped back onto the bed, covering his eyes with an arm. Kami-sama, he was being such a woman about this. You see... this is why he was always seme.

Pulling himself together, Sasuke flung out his hand, and was immediately alerted to the crinkling of paper. Throwing back the sheet, he found a note attached to Naruto's pillow.

_Good morning, sunshine! Or is it good afternoon, sleeping beauty?_

_Sorry I wasn't around when you woke up, but I got a phone call, and now I'm probably on a plane to Konoha. Do you miss me? Awww._

_You looked so cute sleeping and drooling, I didn't want to wake you. _

_Besides, I've already made reservations for you on the 3:15 flight out to the Fire Country, so I hope your lazy ass wakes up in time for you to catch it._

_Don't make that face bastard, you know you want more! Come see me today and hang with me for a while (at least). I dare you! I double-dog dare you!_

_The flight info, as well as my address and number are on the other side. _

_See you tonight._

_Naruto!_

Sasuke could not believe the audacity of this moron. He had things to do, important things, adult things, obligations! Was he really so vain as to think that a little roll in the hay was enough to get Sasuke chasing his blond ass around Japan? Sasuke checked his clock, 12:34 p.m.; his father would be expecting him at work no later than today.

Later, Sasuke checked in with the same young lady, he had been glaring at the day before. She checked his ticket, and smiled cautiously at him. The gorgeous young man seemed to be in a much better mood today.

"Fire Country? Are you postponing your flight to Tokyo then?" She could almost swear the man was blushing.

"Yes, I will re-book from there... I have something to do in Konoha." _Someone actually._

"Everything is in order, you board at gate 16, enjoy your flight. Oh, umm are you going for business or pleasure?" She asked before he walked off. Sasuke appeared to think about that for a moment.

"I'm not really sure which. All I know is: I have a date with destiny"

The End

* * *

A/N: Written for Adi, who likes her smut. Now off to finish 'Role Play'. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
